


Drapery and Weave

by Lepidopteran (inarticulate)



Category: Amatsuki
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inarticulate/pseuds/Lepidopteran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It gets cold in the snow; Ginshu helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drapery and Weave

Hiwa stiffens when Ginshu, who's smiling bright as anything, drapes her outermost robe around Hiwa's shoulders, over the haori. "What do you think you're doing?" he demands, ignoring the fact that it's warm and smells like temple incense and Ginshu. It makes him feel oddly warm and protected, and he doesn't like that at all. He plucks it off, glaring daggers at Ginshu. "I don't need human things!"

Ginshu doesn't bend to pick it up when Hiwa throws it at her feet, just sighs and takes off the next layer to drape it around. Hiwa freezes, wide-eyed; he wonders suddenly, wildly, if Ginshu will keep stripping if he keeps throwing Ginshu's clothes back. The thought should be horrifying; instead it makes Hiwa ache with desire. He shakes his head furiously to clear that thought away and notices that Ginshu is shivering.

He growls and throws the damn robe back. "Put your clothes back on!"

"But, Byakuroku-san," Ginshu says with a pout, "you're hardly wearing anything. Aren't you cold?"

"I'm not some stupid human!" He folds his arms over his chest and glares at Ginshu. It doesn't work; it never does. He ends up standing there, shoulders hunched, not tossing Ginshu away as he should, as Ginshu wraps another robe around him and smiles softly. Her skin is still warm, where it brushes against Hiwa's fingers, and Hiwa swallows, flexing them. It would be so easy to just bury his claws in Ginshu's soft human flesh, to keep her there, close to Hiwa.

He jumps as a low, throaty chirp rises in his throat, and Ginshu's eyes widen. "Byakuroku-san?"

She sounds on the verge of laughter, and Hiwa growls as he feels his face heat up. "Shut up!" He realizes belatedly that he hasn't pulled off Ginshu's robe, that he hasn't pushed Ginshu away, and he's warm and protected and safe and Ginshu is standing there _trembling._ Hiwa averts his eyes and tries not to want.

"Byakuroku-san?" Ginshu asks, and her voice is breathy. "May I share that robe?"

Hiwa opens his mouth to reply, but all that emerges is another chirp. He tightens his arms around his ribs as Ginshu moves in, her arms sliding under the robe, under the haori, settling on the skin bared by Hiwa's shirt. She buries her face in Hiwa's hair, and Hiwa finds himself suddenly pressed against Ginshu's neck, feeling the blood pulse and smelling-- smelling--

It's not his _fault,_ he reasons as he growls and nuzzles in closer to Ginshu. It's cold, and Ginshu is warm and soft and human and everything Hiwa shouldn't want. And her robe is soft over Hiwa's shoulders as Ginshu's fingers slide down to loosen Hiwa's own clothing, rocking against him gently, hesitantly. "Byakuroku-san, may I?"

"Shut up," Hiwa mutters, and he arches up into Ginshu's touch.


End file.
